Fairy Tail Drama
by FairyxxTail
Summary: Lisanna returns to Earthland and joins Natsu's team.While Natsu and Lisanna are off on a job, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy go on a job. Lucy gets injured and enters a coma while on the job. She then wakes up and many things happen.
1. Ch 1 - Lisanna

**This is my first fanfic ever so please give me advice. o**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Drama**

**Chapter 1 : Lisanna**

**Lucy's POV**

It's been a month since Lisanna joined our team. When we came back to Earthland, Edolas Lisanna had come with us also. We soon found out that Edolas Lisanna was actually our Lisanna. We went back to the guild and everybody cried in joy in return of Lisanna. Mirajane, Elfman, and Natsu were the happiest to have Lisanna back. We had a party for Lisanna. There were tons of food and excitement. Cana sat on a table drinking a barrel of wine. Lisanna was sitting next to Natsu giggling and hugging him. She seemed to have a good time. I smiled and took a tropical orange juice from Mira and went outside. It was quiet yet loud from the noise inside the guild. I sat on a bench and stared at the stars.

The door opened and music boomed out. Lisanna came out and sat next to me.

I drank my tropical orange juice and said to Lisanna, "Aren't the stars really pretty?"

"Yeah." _She has a really pretty voice._ She smiled at me, I smiled back at her. "So..I heard you and Natsu are really close," I said. "We often played together when we were little. I guess you could say we're dating," replied Lisanna. _My heart thumped._ _Why does my heart hurt so much? _"Well, I have to go now. It's getting late. See you tomorrow, Lisanna, it was nice meeting you." I faked a smile. I walked back to my house without turning back to look. Behind me I could hear Natsu asking Lisanna why she was outside. "Oh, I was just talking to Lucy-san," she replied.

"Where did she go?"

"She just went home."

"I see, let's go in. It's cold out here."

They walked inside the building.

**Time skip: One Month Later**

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried out, running to Natsu and grabbing his hand.

"Oh, hey Lisanna," Natsu replied.

"You want to go out on a job together?"

"By together, you mean just the two of us?"

"Yep, just the two of us. It could be like our honeymoon," Lisanna smiled at him.

Natsu glanced in my direction, "But we're a team, I can't go out on a job without Lucy, Erza and Gray.

"It's okay. We were planning to go on another job anyway," I smiled at Natsu. "Besides, you can spend more time with Lisanna!" I winked at him. _My heart ached. It's alright right? I mean, it's not like we own him or anything._

"Fine, let's go Lisanna. You got a job picked out already?" Natsu finally agreed.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lisanna happily cried.

Elfman stepped in front of the door. "Natsu, be a man and protect her!"

"I'll definitely protect her!Come on Happy, let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye Sir!" Happy flew to Natsu.

As Natsu and Lisanna walked out the door, Lisanna waved to Mira and shouted, "Bye Mira-nee! I'm going out on a job with Natsu."

Erza came over and asked my where Natsu and Lisanna went, "Oh, they went out on a job together." Erza chuckled, "That was going to happen sooner a later. They had already planned to go on jobs together since they were young."

I giggled, "You talk like you're their mother."

"Well yeah, Mira and I watch over them a lot." Erza smiled, staring at the doorway. "Come on, let's go on a job."

"Without Natsu and Lisanna?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be alright. There's Gray, Wendy and me, we'll protect you."

"Okay, let's go get Gray and Wendy." She put her arm around my shoulder and I did the same.

We told Gray and Wendy and went to pack our things we needed for the job. Apparently we had to guard a carriage until it got to its destination. It was for 2,000,000 jewels. "Seriously?! 2,000,000 jewels?! We must be protecting extremely rare treasure!" I exclaimed. "Now that I think about it, where's Natsu?" Gray threw off his shirt and scratched his head.

"He went on a job with Lisanna," I replied.

"Gray, shirt." Erza strictly said while sighing.

"Eh?!" He looked around for his shirt and put it back on.

The train arrived and we got in. Wendy sat next to me. Erza and Gray sat next to each other across from me. I stared out the window, sighing.

* * *

**Please give me any advice for this fanfic. I enjoyed writing it very much. :) **


	2. Ch 2 - Injured Lucy

**Sorry it took so long to write this. I was busy doing school work. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Fairy Tail Drama**

**Chapter 2: Injured Lucy**

**Lucy's POV**

When we arrived, the person who requested us wasn't around. Only a carriage was standing there.

"Where's the person who requested us?" Ezra asked, looking around, "He or she should be waiting for us right here."

"Master Zen is at the mansion already. He said to just bring the carriage to him," replied the horseman, coming out from behind a carriage, "Please go inside the carriage." He opened the door for us and instructed us to go in.

We had expected the treasure to be gold but the "treasure" was just a little boy with blond hair and bright blue diamond-like eyes.

"Hi," I said to him and asked for his name.

"Tch." He glared at me and turned away.

"You-!" I clenched my fists. _He's just a kid, knows no manners._

Wendy tapped the kid on his shoulder and asked for his name. Surprisingly, he turned around and smiling exclaimed, "My name's Claude Recliner." _That brat. _I glared at him. As if he had eyes on the side of his head, he turned around, stuck out his tongue at me and went back to talking with Wendy. _I see, well, he is a kid after all. That would explain how he only talks to Wendy. Yes, Lucy. He's a kid, calm down. _

I took a deep breath and asked the horseman how long it took to get there.

"Well, if the horse doesn't speed up, probably fifty minutes." _What?! Fifty-minutes with this brat right here?! _"But if he does speed up, probably 40 minutes."

"Okay, thanks." _Well that didn't make much difference, still stuck here with this kid. _I glanced at him, he seemed happy talking with Wendy and Carla. The corners of my mouth went up as I watched him gape at Carla.

"Are you a toy? Where's your battery?" Claude shouted, picking up Carla and look around for batteries.

"Hey! Let me go!" Carla's face went red as a rose as she tried to get away from

Claude.

"I'm an Exceed," Carla informed, trying to convince Claude that she wasn't a toy but an Exceed. "Carla's not a toy," Wendy giggled while Carla sat on her lap. _Hey. This kid's pretty cute when he's surprised. I guess he isn't really a brat. _As soon as I said that, something hit my head.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head. I picked up what had hit my head; it was a golden emerald locket. I opened it and saw a picture of a woman. "That's mine!" Claude cried and grabbed the locket from my hand. _I'm guessing that woman was his mother then. _"She's very pretty," I pointed to the locket. Claude glared at me intently. "What?" I blinked. He stuck his tongue out at me again and turned to talk to Wendy.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped at a halt. Erza turned around and asked the driver, "What happened?!" A voice came from outside, "Yah! Hand over the treasure!" Erza got up and quickly told us the plan, "Wendy and Lucy stay here and protect Claude while Gray and I go wipe out those bandits." "Finally, I've been waiting for this," Gray smirked, throwing off his shirt, "Time to beat up some dimwits." Erza opened the carriage door and jumped out, Gray following. "ICE MAKE HAMMER!" I heard Gray shout as he knocked out a bandit. I looked at Claude; it looked like he was afraid. He was holding Carla tightly. "Don't worry, it'll be okay," I comforted him. He looked at me with his shiny blue eyes and nodded. Suddenly, someone came crashing through the carriage. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" "LUCY!" Taurus shouted as he came out from the Celestial world. "Nice body!" he stated, looking at me. _He may be perverted but he's strong. _"Taurus! Get those bandits!" "MOOOO!" Taurus swung his axe around, knocking out four or five people. "There's too many! They're surrounding us!" Erza yelled. Out of nowhere, a guy with an eye patch and gloves came dashing towards me, "SPIRALING SNAKES!" As soon as he said that, snakes came streaming out of his hand and wrapped themselves around Claude. Claude screamed with pain. Erza targeted the guy with the eye patch and slashed her sword at him forcefully. Gray tried to pry the snakes from Claude but it kept on squeezing tighter. "Ha! The more you hurt the snakes, the tighter the snakes squeeze. You'd better think twice about attacking those snakes!" "RE-EQUIP!" She re-equipped into Tenrin No Yoroi (Heaven's Wheel Armor). "Anymore longer and the snakes will explode!" the guy laughed out loudly while dodging Erza's attacks. _How strong is this guy?! _Without any thought except saving Claude I held onto him just as the snakes were starting to explode.

BOOM! The explosion sent me flying but I kept on holding onto Claude. We landed with a thump. I was sent flying towards a wall and hit my head against and lost conscience at once.

**Third Person POV**

"You've done it now," Erza said angrily. She summoned a large amount of swords and aimed them at all the bandits. "Dance, My blades," she exclaimed. They started spinning rapidly towards the guy with the eye patch. Soon there were cuts all over him. Using her large sword, she slashed the guy across the face. The guy with the eye patch summoned a humongous dragonfly, jumped on the back of it and yelled at Erza. "Remember me, Remora Gyro!" "Gyro, huh," Gray thought, scratching his head, "I feel like I heard his name before." "Where's Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, looking around. "Lucy, where's Lucy?!" Erza shouted, "Search for Lucy!" "Carla, pick me up so I can get a better look of things," Wendy exclaimed, Carla flew to Wendy and pulled her up.

For the next 20 minutes, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla looked around for Lucy. "Lucy-san! Where are you?" Wendy called out. "Found her!" Gray yelled, "She's under this wall!" He throws the bricks to the back and finally gets Lucy out from under the walls of bricks. She was bruised all over. Her shorts had blood on it and were dirty from the explosion, her shirt had been torn by the fangs of the snakes', and blood was rapidly pouring down from her head. Hearing that Gray had found Lucy, Wendy and Carla comes flying over. Wendy kneels down and tries to heal Lucy. "Is she alright?" Erza asked, running over to where Lucy was. "There's blood pouring out from her head and Wendy's trying to heal her," Gray explained. "I'll bring Claude to the mansion while you guys bring Lucy back to the guild," Erza said, "Let's go Claude." Claude looked at Lucy with worrying eyes. "She'll be alright," Carla smiled at Claude. Claude nodded, "Come on, let's go." Erza walked with Claude, heading towards the mansion. Gray picked Lucy up into his arms and walks with Wendy and Carla back to the guild.

**Back at the Guild**

"Looks like there's a hot competition between Lucy and Lisanna over Natsu," Macao joked while chatting with Wakaba. "You shouldn't joke about that," Mira said, picking up the empty bottles of grape juice, "Lisanna's not that kind of person." "Besides Lu-Chan's not the type to like boys like Natsu," Levy McGarden pointed out. "Natsu's an OTOKO; he wouldn't play with girls' feelings!" Elfman cried, thumping his chest. The guild laughed. Suddenly, the door swung open. "Mira, get Lucy to a bed immediately!" Gray shouted, "There's lots of blood pouring down her head!" "What happened to Lu-Chan?" Levy worriedly asked Wendy. "We came across some bandits and got in a fight. She was protecting Cla-au-de and-." Wendy broke into tears. "Calm down, Wendy. Tell us what happened, slowly." Levy comforted Wendy. Wendy took a deep breath and told the guild what had happened. "Let's just wait and see if Lucy's alright," Cana suggested, holding a huge barrel of beer. She gulped down the beer and said, "So what happened to little kid after that?" "Oh, Erza went to the mansion to bring Claude," Carla answered.

Mira came out of the room looking down.

"So is Lucy-san alright?" Wendy stared at Mira with worrying eyes. Mira shook her head, "She's in a coma." Wendy started tearing up and cried, "If only I had healed her faster, it's my entire fault."

Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna finally come back. They burst opened the door and cried out, "We're back." Nobody replied, the group looked around but all the heard and saw was a quiet and sad guild.

"What happened guys?" Natsu asked.

"Lu-Chan was injured. We don't know when she'll wake up." Levy answered.

After hearing that, Natsu quickly ran to the room Lucy was resting in. He found her lying on the bed, her head bandaged. Natsu clenched his fist. "If only I hadn't gone with Lisanna," he regretted. Lisanna quietly came into the room and asked Natsu, "Do you regret going with me?" Natsu looked at Lisanna, she was about to tear up, "No," he shook his head, "It's nobody's fault."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you anticipate the next chapter.**

**Ha-ha, yes, I stole the part where the snakes explode from Mirajane's and the Gimorie Heart's fight. **


	3. Ch 3 - Lucy Lives With Michelle

**Fairy Tail Drama**

**Chapter 3: Lucy Lives with Michelle**

The guild sat in silence as they didn't know what to do. Erza came back and asked, "Is Lucy alright?" Tears rolled down Natsu's eyes, he shook his head and clenched his fists. Erza sat down with a thump and slammed her fist on the table. A cup of beer rolled down the table and splashed everywhere. Lisanna silently went over to Erza and whispered gloomily, "I'm sorry Erza." Master came over and sat on the counter. Lisanna tried to explain what had happened to Lucy, "I know," Master looked at her. He stood up and asked, "WHY ARE Y'ALL JUST SITTING HERE?" The guild looked at him; Lisanna opened her mouth, "She-." "IS SHE DEAD?! IS SHE STILL BREATHING?!" The guild looked at each other, "INSTEAD OF WASTING YOUR TIME SITTING HERE ALL GLOOMY, DO WHAT YOU REGULARLLY DO." The only sound in the room was Gajeel chewing on a steel plate. Erza stood up, "Master is right. We should at least be glad she is alive. Let's just continue on with our day and hope that she will survive." Wendy wiped her tears and smiled at Erza. "Aye!" Happy exclaimed, flapping his wings in the air. Natsu and Gray stood up and thrust their fists in the air and agreed. The entire guild stood up and shouted, "Aye!" Cana went back to her drinking spirit and drank four barrels of wine. Macao and Wakaba went back to talking about girls.

The next few months, Lisanna had asked Natsu out and he had replied 'Yes' in confusion. The guild praised them in getting together and everybody said it was fated. What they didn't know was that Lucy had begun waking up.

**Lucy's POV**

I opened my eyes and noticed I had been lying down. _What had happened? _I shook my head and sat up. _Oh yeah, I was sent flying by the explosion. Wait, what happened to Claude?! _I got up and exited the room to quickly look for Claude. As soon I was out in the main room of the guild, I looked at the clock on the wall, TICK-TOCK. It was midnight. I was going to go home and go back to my house, until I heard sounds outside. I hide behind a pole and listened. "Hey Natsu," I figured it was Lisanna's voice, "Do you think we'll last long?" _Last long? What does she mean last long? _I bit my lip, I was afraid that someone would find me behind the pillar so I hid somewhere near the door so I could hear Natsu and Lisanna's conversation. "I don't know," Natsu answered, "Do you think Lucy will ever wake up?" _So he still remembered me? I thought they would all forget me. _"I hope she does, it's been eleven months already."

I heard Natsu breathe heavily. "Come on, I'll take you home. It's getting late," and got up.

"Yeah, okay!" Lisanna replied happily. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend!" My eyes widened. _Did she just say boyfriend?! What happened while I was sleeping? _Tears rolled down my eyes. I tried to hold back my tears but they just wouldn't stop rolling down. I covered my mouth. "Do you hear something?" Natsu said. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer, holding my breath I heard Lisanna say, "You're probably just hearing stuff. Come on, let's go home!" I could hear their footsteps getting fainter. I waited until they left and went outside. I made sure they were gone and quickly went home. My room was dusty and had cobwebs in every corner. I sighed and went to clean up the bathroom so I can take a bath. When I had finished, I laid down in the steaming hot water and closed my eyes. _Since when have they been dating, so while I've been in a coma, they've been dating? _I opened my eyes and put a warm towel over my face. _Natsu… _I shook my head, "No, Lucy. You shouldn't be thinking about him. He belongs to Lisanna," I said to myself and slapped myself on the face gently.

DING-DONG! The doorbell rang. "I'M COMING!" I shouted. "Who is it to be coming this late?" I sighed and shook my head. The doorbell rang once again and I shouted, "I'm coming!" I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I quickly walked down the stairs and looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Outside, I saw a girl with long brownish hair and a large fancy pink dress. "Michelle!" I cried out happily and let her in. "Lucy nee-Chan!" she joyfully cried and hugged me. We went to my bedroom and she sat on the floor. "Wait; let me wear some clothes first. It's cold!" Michelle nodded in agreement. I put on a warm and cozy pajama and sat on my bed. "So, why did you come here so late in the night?" I crossed my legs. "Well, about that, you know how I'm the only one living from my family?" I nodded, "Yes, and?" "Well, I don't really have any jewels and was wondering if we could live together," she looked away. I bit my lip and looked down at my cotton pajamas. _They don't even know I'm awake yet. _I beamed at Michelle, "Of course!" "What about your guild?" she looked as if she felt bad about asking me to live with her. I smiled and looked down, "It's okay. I need a break anyway, it's getting pretty late. Let's get to sleep." I let her sleep on my bed while I slept on the ground. Early the next morning, I went to the master's office. He was surprised to see me and asked when I had gotten up. "Last night, Master, I was thinking, you know, maybe taking a break." I glanced at Master's face, he had a frown.

"Why? Give me an explanation," he questioned.

"I just don't feel right after sleeping for about a year and I want to train. I don't feel worthy being on Fairy Tail's strongest team," I answered and looked at him.

"Okay, if that's your reason. So when do you plan on coming back," Master grunted.

"I'm going to make up the months I spent sleeping, training," I replied. "I have to go pack up now. Oh, and if they ask you anything about me, can you just say I left on vacation."

He nodded and said, "Good luck."

**Natsu's POV**

Lisanna grabbed my arm and laid her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and all was silent. Except for one sound, I listened more closely, it was crying. I stood up. "Do you hear something?" I looked down at Lisanna. She shook her head. I walked closer to the door of the guild and I could hear it better now. Lisanna quickly grabbed my arm and beamed at me, "You're probably just hearing things. Come on! Let's go home!" She pulled my away and we walked away from the guild. I looked behind my shoulder and saw a shadow of a girl's figure running. _Who is that?_ I tried to walk back but Lisanna pulled my arm and said, "It's too late, I'm cold. Let's just go home already." I figured it was probably just my imagination and that I was tired so I agreed with Lisanna. "Okay, let's go." I ruffled her silver hair and smiled.

**So how was this? I hope I didn't upset you. I made Lisanna nice because the other fanfics all made her the villain. I guess some of you won't like her leaving but at least I made her have a good reason to leave.**


	4. Ch 4 - Pearl Town

**Omgee!Sorry it took so long. o I was getting lazy, but I typed a lot. So just enjoy. I'm really sorry for the late update. o**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Drama**

**Chapter 4****：Pearl Town****  
**

**Lucy's POV**

I packed up all the things I needed and looked around to see if I had forgotten anything. "Are you coming, nee-san?" Michelle shouted from outside the window. I put a letter on my desk and closed the shades. I took one last look at my apartment and locked the door. I went to the landlord's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she replied. I put the keys to my apartment on her desk and went out the door. "You're really leaving?"

I turned around and smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm coming back though."

"Okay, you'd better pay your pays when you come back!" she pointed her fingers at me and glared.

I beamed at her, "I definitely will!" I ran to Michelle, "I'm here!" I cried. We walked to the train station dragging our suitcases. While we were waiting, I heard someone say my name. "Lucy!" I looked to the direction the voice came from; it was a girl with long silver hair and a red dress.

"Mirajane!" I stood up with surprise, "what are you doing here?"

She smiled at me, "I came to meet up with someone," she glanced at the suitcases, "where are you going?" I stared at the ground nervously and answered, "I'm taking a break." "Are you alright?" she asked me. I grinned at her, "Yep! I'll be back! Don't worry, but can you keep it a secret from the guild?" "I don't know what's going on but I trust you," Mirajane smiled at me. "Thanks, I promise, I'll come back, until then, please don't say a thing." The train arrived and Michelle and I stepped on. "Bye Mira!" I waved to her. She waved back at me with a large smile on her face.

**Returning to Magnolia…in Natsu's POV**

The next morning I went to Fairy Tail, there was some loud ruckus happening in the early morning. "Hey guys! Let me join in the fight!" I shouted as I ran into the guild with excitement. The guild looked at me in confusion and went back to searching for something. Wendy and Carla came up to me. Wendy looked down and stuttered, "Lucy's gone missing." My eyes widened, "B-but she was here the last time we checked!"

"Just accept the fact that she's not here!" Erza yelled, "We don't have time for this, we should be looking for her!" I looked down at the ground and clenched my fists. "Okay, let's go," I finally agreed and ran out the guild with everyone to find Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

_ By now, they'd probably noticed I'm gone. _We arrived at Pearly Town and looked around. It was a large town with a lot of people. "Let's go get a place to live first," I suggested. Michelle nodded in agreement. We spent the rest of our time trying to find a place to live. Either the apartments were really expensive or they were too large.

"This is the last place," I turned to Michelle. She was getting tired; we both were, from all the running around to find a place to live.

"If we fail at this place too, where will we go?" I looked up at the small apartments. They were painted brightly and had 6 windows.

"It looks like there are only six rooms," I glanced at Michelle. She closed her eyes and prayed that this would be the place."Let's go." Michelle nodded. We went to the landlord's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice answered, which I assumed was the landlord. I was correct; I opened the door and went in. There sat a lady with short brown hair who was painting her nails. She looked up, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself," Michelle apologized, "my name's Michelle Lobster and this is Lucy," she held her hand out to me. I bowed and shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you. We're new to this town and were wondering if there are any more apartments we can rent." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "We do have one left but the room isn't in the best quality." I looked at her with a confused face.

"Follow me, I'll show you," she exclaimed, opening the door. We followed her outside the building and went to an apartment with old windows and moss surrounding the walls of the apartment. "This is the only empty apartment left," she said.

"How much jewels?" I asked, looking around. The walls were cracked and the floor had dust all over. There was a spider crawling in the corner of the kitchen.

"It's pretty cheap, 50,000 jewels a month," she answered, rubbing of the dust on the countermen. I grinned at Michelle, she nodded.

"Okay, we'll take it. It just needs some redecorating," I beamed. We went back to the landlord's office and got everything set. It was 4:00 in the afternoon.

"Alright, let's get some redecorating done!" I shouted and rolled up my spent the whole afternoon cleaning the apartment. We got wallpapers and put them up on the wall, mopped the floor, and got rid of all the bugs.

At last, we were done. I looked around. We had put yellow wallpaper with brown stripes on the wall and gotten some furniture. I looked at the time; it was 10:00 at night. "It's late, let's go to sleep," suggested Michelle. "Okay," I laid out the bed sheets on the bed and went to bed. "Night," I said, "Night," Michelle replied, yawning. I smiled and closed my eyes. My body was aching from moving all the furniture around, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The curtains opened and let the bright sunlight in. I opened my eyes and smelled yummy food. I glanced around and found Michelle in the kitchen. She leaned over and beamed at me, "Good morning, nee-san. You should get up, I've made-, KYAAAA!" Michelle dropped the plate and food went flying. The plate cracked into pieces. She slipped on the food and fell down.

"Are you okay?!" I helped her up and dusted her. "I'm okay," she smiled, "just a little accident." I sighed and went to get the broom to sweep up the cracked pieces of the plate. I turned the knob of the closet and opened it, seeing a small piece of paper that was on the ground. Bending down, I picked it up. _What is this? _I turned it around and saw faces beaming at me. It was a photo of Fairy Tail. I smiled; I put it on my desk and took the broom out, closing the closet.

After we were done eating our breakfast, I went to look for a job. After all, we had to pay the rent for the apartment. I looked around for a request board which they have for non-mages. I found a job but it was job at a pub called Crater. I ripped the request off the board and walked towards the location. _This is it, take a breath. _I found myself standing in front of a pub that was large and worn down.

As soon as I opened the door, a loud burst of excitement filled my ears. There were a lot of men drinking and chatting. I walked in and went towards the counters, "I'm here for the job applicant," I held the request up. A girl with short green hair smiled and replied, "Come this way," she led the way to the owner's office. She knocked on the door and opened the door, "Master, we have a person applying for the applicant." The office was really messy and there say a chair facing towards the wall.

The chair spun around and I found myself staring at a man with green hair. He had bulky arms and bulky legs; although he was bulky he was surprisingly tiny. He stood up and walked around me, observing me. _This guy looks creepy. _Sweat dropped from my head.

"Eh, you don't have a really nice body but it'll do," he finally stated. _Excuse me? "Not a really nice body"?! Well, that's rude. _The girl exited and told me to go to the locker rooms which were down the hallway. I opened the dressing room door and went in.

The room had everything a dressing room would've had, but it also had a showering place. I went to the locker I was assigned to and found my name on it. _What? How did that get there?_ I looked around to see if there was anything there. _That's weird. _I put my hand on it and it popped open with a "CREAK". There was a green spaghetti strap shirt with a row of ruffles on the bottom. The top was lined with gold lining. There was also a really short skirt that had wavy gold lining on it. I put clothes on and looked at myself at the mirror. It was the perfect size. I hadn't noticed the boots that were on the bottom at the bottom of the locker, I put it on and went outside.

I glanced around, wondering what I was supposed to do. I felt a tap on my shoulder; it was the girl that had showed me to the office. "Just serve them," she answered. I thanked her and started serving them.


	5. Ch 5 - Found Already!

**I'm very sorry for the VERY VERY VERY later update. I got lazy and the story got messed up. So I had to change a lot of things. Hope you guys will forgive me. Here's my apology. A VERYYYYYY long Chapter 5.**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Drama**_

**Chapter 5: Found Already?!**

**Author Narrating**

It's been three weeks since Lucy has been away from Fairy Tail. Team Natsu is out looking for Lucy while Lucy has been working in a pub called Crater, a pub where men go there to drink and watch pretty ladies serving.

As you know, Lucy is the kind of girl who dislikes guys that stares at butts, but Crater was the only job that was on the job request board. While Lucy works at a pub, Michelle somehow found a job at the library. Now let's begin the story…

**Author Narrating**

A guy with a hat covering his eyes walked through the doors and held his head down.

"Hey, Lucy, give me a cup of beer!" a man shouted out holding his cup out.

"Lucy?" the man with black hair muttered under his breath.

Lucy came over and took his empty cup and gave it to the bartender at the bar.

"Another other of our special beer," Lucy said to the bartender. She took the re-filled cup and gave to the man.

Lucy walked over to the man with a hat covering his eyes and asked, "Excuse me, would you like anything?"

"Sure, a cup of the special beer," he answered.

She went to the bartender and got a cup of beer, while she was taking the order to the man with a hat, a large and bulky man cut her path.

She tripped and spilled the cup of beer on his shirt.

"Hey, lady, watch it!" The large and bulky man punched her against a wall. The man with a hat covering eyes stood up and mumbled something.

The large and bulky man turned around and looked at the man with a hat on, "What did you say?!" he angrily yelled.

The man took of his hat and shouted, "I said, BACK OFF AWAY FROM LUCY, BASTARD!"

He froze the floor and grabbed Lucy's hand and ran.

Lucy took a look at the man's face and shouted, "Gray?!" The man stopped running and grinned at Lucy, "Yeah."

He looked dead into her eyes, "Answer me Lucy, why did you disappear with any notice?"

Lucy looked to the ground, "I don't want to answer that." Gray grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy shouted and slapped his hand away and ran away. Gray stood there and watched her leave.

**Later at Night in Lucy's POV**

I laid down in the hot water and put a warm towel over my face. It felt so good to relax in the hot water after working without resting. The steam swirled around me with warmth. _He's already found me? Gray….. _The corners of my lips went up.

DING-DONG! The door bell rang. I heard Michelle unlocking the door, she gasped. I stood up quickly and reached for the bath towel, the warm towel that was on my face fell with a splash.

"Come in, sit down," I heard Michelle say. I relaxed and got out of the water.

I got dressed in my pajamas and went downstairs to see who it was. Michelle came out of the kitchen with two teacups of Earl Gray. "Hey Michelle, whose our guest?" I asked, walking down the stairs. My eyes widened as I saw the head of a guy who looked very familiar.

He turned around and grinned at me, "You can't run away from me."

I quickly ran upstairs into my room, hearing Gray run up the stairs.

I sat on the ground, leaning my back against the door. Gray sat on the other side of the door and I could feel him lying his back-also-on the door. "Why didn't you tell anything before you left? We were so worried."

I didn't answer.

"You were in a coma for so long; we thought you've been kidnapped. We've been with you so long and you just leave in the middle of the night? Lucy, I've been your team mate for so long. We have a strong bond with Fairy Tail, I remember the time you said Fairy Tail was like your second family." He sighed, not hearing anything from me. "I understand if you don't want to tell me anything, but just keeping your problems to yourself won't make any change," Gray exclaimed.

He got up and walked to the stairs. I got up silently and opened the door a little bit. "Gray…" I muttered and grabbed his shirt. I couldn't control it anymore, I poured out my tears that I've held for a long time.

Gray hugged me and rubbed my head. The way he rubbed my head soothed me, it was like I was with my dad. He held me tightly as if I was going to fall off the stairs. The entire time, he didn't say anything and made me feel better.

It was starting to get late. The sky turned dark as nothing, I wiped the last of my tears and muttered, "I'm going to sleep. Thank you for staying with me," I looked up to him and smiled. I led him the way to the guest room and whispered, "Good night," as I closed the door to my room.

The next morning I woke up, finding a girl with blue hair sitting on the couch, hugging Gray's arm.

"Juvia? How-what-when…" I exclaimed in surprise, looking around for answers.

Michelle came out of the kitchen, holding a plate of eggs. Knowing Michelle, she tripped and broke the plate. "Kyaa!" she screamed and fell down to the floor. I quickly went over to her and helped her up.

"Here, I'll do it," I beamed at her. She nodded and sat down on the couch. I swept up the shattered mess and went to get Earl Gray. I smiled at the thought of having Earl Gray. It was pretty ironic for Gray to be having Earl Gray.

"Here, Earl Gray," I set down the tea for them. Juvia glared at me, "You're not trying to grab Gray's attention…are you?"

I looked at Gray. He glanced at Juvia, obviously confused. "N-no. I just knew you like Earl Gray," I grinned at her. She kept on glaring at me but relaxed. It was quiet for the moment except for the sipping of tea. Juvia put down her tea and looked at Gray.

"Why are you staying here with Lucy?" Suddenly, she thought of a horrid idea, "You guys didn't make-out behind my back did you?!"

I stared at Juvia and sighed, "No, relax, nothing happened between us." Gray looked up from his cup and grinned at me. I smiled a little bit. I smoothed down the wrinkles of my skirt and asked, "Can you not tell anybody where I am?" Michelle bit her lip.

It got all silent again. "Gray, we should go. You shouldn't disturb Lucy, let's go to a hotel," Juvia said, breaking the silence.

Gray glanced at me, "I'm not leaving until she decides to come back to Fairy Tail."

"I will go back…" I argued, "Just not now."

**Juvia's POV**

I knew something had happened between them last night by seeing Lucy's reaction when I asked her, it was so obvious.

Seeing them two together made me envious.

I was mad but I didn't want to show it because Lucy was my friend.

I hope Gray doesn't have any feelings for Lucy. I really liked him, I really did.

If they got together, it would've ruined all the times Gray and I had together, like our unison.

But I couldn't just go up and say to back off from Gray. That would just seem cruel.

I had to get them away from each other without hurting their feelings.

* * *

**I sincerely apologize fore the late update. But I hope you liked this chapter. **

**OH, don't forget to review or follow. (Unless you already are.)**


	6. Ch 6 - Issues

_**Fairy Tail Drama**_

**Chapter 6: Issues**

**General POV**

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Juvia, do you want to stay?"

Juvia shook her head happily as soon as she heard that, "With Gray-sama!" Gray looked at Juvia nervously, "Uhhh. I'm sure I can sleep by myself," he quickly said before Juvia could say anything else.

"You can sleep in my room, Juvia," Lucy offered. Juvia stared at Gray intently with the 'puppy-dog-pout' face.

"We're female and male, y' know," Gray quickly made up an excuse. Lucy watched them share faces until she couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed Gray's arm and ran out the apartment. "Gray, come with me, I'll show you my job!" _Only way to break the tension, _Lucy had thought. They arrived at Pub Crater and went in.

"Hey, Lucy!" the green-haired waitress shouted as soon as she saw Lucy, "We really need your help right now!"

"Okay, got it!" Lucy ran to get changed. Gray looked around, _I've already been here once but I hadn't really looked around. They look pretty perverted_, he thought, observing the men at the pub. Lucy went around taking orders while Gray pulled out a seat and sat, and ordered a Crescent tea. He got his Crescent tea and peered down at it. It was green with a lemon in it shaped like a crescent moon.

"Moon tea is rare here since its pub," a female's voice informed. Gray turned around, facing a girl with short green hair smiling widely, "Do you like it?"

"Uh-h-h—h," Gray hesitated, not wanting to say anything bad about the tea, "It has a unique taste to it," he finally responded. He looked down at the moon tea, viewing his reflection. Gray picked up his cup of tea and swirled it around, watching the way the tea was moving and drank it. He put it down and watched Lucy work. He grinned seeing the way Lucy was taking orders.

Suddenly, a bearded guy reached out his hand and grabbed Lucy's butt. "You should watch whose butt you're touching!" she angrily shouted and kicked the guy in his stomach. With one swift move, she flipped the guy over her head, twisting his arm. Gray winced and walked over to her.

"Have you been training?" he asked, looking down at the bearded guy who was lying on the ground, aching in pain.

She nodded, "On Sundays, I train in the mountains." She dusted off her hands and put on her apron.

"That explains it," he nodded approvingly, "Well, I'm going to go look around the town."

"Okay, by the way I recommend the Ice Cream store down the street," she suggested. Gray gave a thumb up and walked out. Lucy beamed and went back to work.

**Meanwhile With Juvia and Michelle..**

**At Michelle's workplace—A Library**

"What do you think is happening between them right now?" Juvia stuttered and bit her handkerchief.

"Wait, between whom exactly?" Michelle questioned, clearly confused and reached up to pull a book out of the top shelf. She put the book on a cart and pushed it to the next lane. She jumped up and down to put a book on the top shelf.

"Gray-sama and Lucy-san," Juvia replied. Juvia followed Michelle and helped her put the book up.

Michelle turned around and gave Juvia an eyebrow, "What could happen between them?" She took a book out of the cart and searched around to see where the book belonged. Juvia stared at her intently, "Well," she stopped biting her handkerchief and imagined what was happening between them and shivered at the thought of it, "Um, never mind."

Michelle giggled and handed Juvia a book that she had taken from the shelf. Juvia peered at the book '_Sea Alliance_'—it had read. "Juvia does not like to read books," Juvia explained.

Michelle responded with a small smile, "You'll like this book; I picked it based on your point-of-view."

Juvia took the book from her unsurely and sat down to read the book. Juvia turned to the first page and read quietly while Michelle went back to working. Michelle hastily completed her work; she came and sat with Juvia.

"How do you like it so far, Juvia-san?" Michelle interrogated.

"Juvia loves this book," she said with a pleased face.

Michelle smiled, "I knew you would like this book, especially since it relates to water princesses and ice princes."

Juvia beamed at Michelle and replied, "Thank you Michelle-san!" She continued reading.

**Time Skip: Night time – Michelle Lobster's POV**

Click, the door next to my room opened. I sat up and listened. _Why would Juvia be up this late?_ I questioned myself. I waited until she was downstairs and grabbed a sweater. I quietly closed the door to my room and tippy-toed down the stairs, following Juvia-san.

I noticed how she was in her normal clothing; she went outside_._ I followed her quickly so I wouldn't lose her. She strolled through the town and entered a café. I watched her sit down and order something. She looked as though she was waiting for someone. _Could it be Gray? _I sat at a table behind a flower pot and took off my sweater. It was pretty warm in here.

"May I get you anything?" a waitress came and asked.

"I'll take a cup of warm coffee," I answered.

"What kind of coffee?" she asked.

"French Vanilla is okay," I finally answered.

I waited until the waitress left and peeked out from behind the flower pot. The bell chimed as someone entered the door. She had long scarlet hair and wore armor with a sword at her waist. _Erza-san!_

Erza found Juvia and sat with her. She looked quite happy, probably because of the strawberry shortcakes.

She happily ordered something and chatted with Juvia. I tried to make out the words Juvia was telling to Erza. _Work….Crater…..Pub….Street…. _The waitress came and gave me the cup of coffee. I thanked her and added sugar in it. I cupped my hand on the drink, feeling warmer and took a sip of it. It burned my tongue but I could still taste it. The sweetness of the coffee spread over my tongue, followed by a pinch of bitterness. I glanced back at Erza and realized she had also gotten her cake. Juvia observed the café and glanced in my direction; I quickly hid behind the flower pot.

"What happened?" I heard Erza exclaim out loud.

"Nothing, Juvia thought she saw someone watching us. It was probably just Juvia's imagination," Juvia quickly replied.

"The café is closing," a waitress said. I quickly put my sweater back on and drank my last bit of coffee. I heard Juvia and Erza get ready to leave. I sprinted back home and tried to be as quiet as I could be. I hopped on my bed, hurryingly and pulled the blanket over my head. Juvia came in and closed the door; she went in to her room. I waited until there was no sound from her and got up, sighing. I thought about what had happened back at the café. _It's probably nothing, if it is, I'll tell Lucy,_ I decided. Closing my eyes, I dozed off quickly.

**General POV: Morning**

Lucy came to the dining room to find everybody already sitting at the table, eating their breakfast. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked and sat down.

Juvia came out of the kitchen carrying a tray which had a glass of shaved ice on it. She took the glass of shaved ice and put it in front of Gray. She smiled at gray and sat down staring at Gray with a dreamy look. Gray thanked her and started 'digging' in.

"You shouldn't eat something so cold in the morning," Lucy frowned, "It'll mess up your stomach."

Gray chuckled at her, "I spent my childhood in the mountains with Ul, training in the cold with just underwear on, I can take this."

After they had finished, Lucy went upstairs and got everything ready to go to her job. Lucy was about to leave when Michelle blurted, "Lucy-Nee-Chan! Wait, I have something to tell you." Michelle got up and quickly went to Lucy, leaving the apartment. Which meant Gray and Juvia were alone.

Gray and Juvia sat at the table, nervously exchanging eye contact.

_Oh boy, _Gray thought.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm getting very slow in updating this fan fiction because currently I'm working on another project. I'll also be replying to reviews. **

_**The Infamous Smile of Mona Lisa**_**: Haha, yes, it WILL be NaLu, once Natsu finds Lucy, or maybe not. I also support NaLu but I want to make this interesting. Btw, don't think fo lucy as a player-although she does seem like one…..**

_**Juana Dragneel**_**: Thanks for reviewing. It'll take a lot of persuasion to make Lucy come back and I have to make just the right moment for it. **

_**amyskywalker**_**: I'm actually a fan of NaLu and Gruvia. Tee-hee. Because if Gray goes with Lucy, who'll be with Juvia? Juvia so awesome! She deserves gray, I mean, water and ice? Dur.**

**Mkay, thanks for reviewing guys. I'll update quicker so you guys can read more. **

** R&R. I should've said that at the beginning of the chapter but oh wellz. YOLO RITE. . **

**I have a bad sense of humor. ._. Nigahiga?**


End file.
